1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chemical lasers and more particularly to chemical oxygen iodine lasers.
2. Background of the Invention
The chemical oxygen-iodine laser (COIL) produces radiation at a frequency of 1315 nm (IR radiation) from chemical fuel. The lasing action is accomplished by mixing an optically active lasing medium with an electronically excited energizing gas and then directing a flow of the resultant gaseous mixture into an optical laser cavity where the lasing action is generated. The lasing medium, including a diluent, and the electronically excited gas react chemically to provide the necessary population inversion and lifetime required to create the lasing action.